parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Oh the Boov Part 5
Transcript *(Image of gru seeing emmet to meet disgust.png): Who is it? Jessica, dear, have no fear. Your Marvin is here. *(Gru (Despicable Me 3) Clip): You sure murdered 'em again tonight, baby. I really mean it. My darling, you were superb. You absolutely, truly and honestly "fashmolyed" that audience. You killed them. You slayed them. You belted them *(Gantu (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Clip): Into little pieces. *(Gru (Despicable Me 2) Clip) *Gantu: What do you think you're doin', chump? *Gru (Despicable Me 2): Who are you callin' a chump, chimp? *(Gantu Keep Clip): (Growling) *(Gru (Despicable Me 3) Falling Down Clip): (Screaming) (Grunts) *(Gantu Keep Clip): And don't let me catch your peepin' face around here again! Got it? (Growling) *Gru (Despicable Me 3): Ooga-booga! *(Gru (Despicable Me 2) Clip): (Footsteps) Come, my dear Jessica. Come over here. I got everything arranged, right here on the bed. Oh, not tonight, Marvin. I have a headache. Oh, Jessica, you promised. Oh, all right. But this time, take off that hand buzzer. *(Gru (Despicable Me) Clip): Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Oh, Marvin. Patty-cake. Marvin. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Patty-cake. Oh, Marvin! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! *Gru (Despicable Me 3): You gotta be kidding me. *Oh (Home): Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! I don't believe it! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Is that true? *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Nasty Patty): Take comfort, son. You're not the first man whose wife played patty-cake on him. *Oh (Home): (Crying) I just don't believe it. I won't believe it. I can't believe it. I shan't believe it. *Gru (Despicable Me): Believe it, kid. I took the pictures myself. She played patty-cake. *Oh (Home): No. *(Image of emmet and disgust picture holding roger.png): Not my Jessica. Not patty-cake. This is impossible. I don't believe it. It can't be! It just can't be! Jessica's my wife! It's *Oh (Home): Absolutely impossible! Jessica's the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the cream in my coffee! *Gru (Despicable Me 3): You better start drinking it black, 'cause Acme's taking the cream now. *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Accidents Will Happen): Hard to believe. Marvin Acme's been my friend and neighbor for 30 years. Who would've thought he was a sugar daddy? *Oh (Home): Somebody must have made her do it! *Mr. Krabs (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): Now drink this, son. It'll make you feel better. *Oh (Home): (Gulps) Ah. (Grunts) Dah! (Groaning) *(Gru (Despicable Me) Clip) *Oh (Home): (Groaning) (Screaming) *(Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Krusty Love) Clip) *(Gru (Despicable Me 2) Clip) *(Oh (Home) Clip) *(Breaking awards, glasses and stuff) *(Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Hooky) Shocked Clip) *(Breaking all awards, glasses and stuff) *(Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: The Other Patty) Clip) *Gru (Despicable Me 3): (Groans) *(Oh (Home) Clip) *Oh (Home): Thanks. I needed that. (Thud) *Gru (Despicable Me 2): Son of a gun. (Panting) Look, Mr. Maroon. I think my work here is finished. How about that carrot you owe me? *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants): A deal's a deal. *Gru (Despicable Me 3): Great. Thanks. *(Oh (Home) Clip) *Mr. Krabs (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie): Roger, I know all this seems pretty painful now, but you'll find someone new. Won't he, Mr. Valiant? *Gru (Despicable Me 2): Yeah, sure. Good-looking guy like that. The dames will be breaking his door down. *Oh (Home): Dames? What dames? Jessica is the only one for me! You'll see! We'll rise above this piddling peccadillo! We're going to be happy again! You got that? Happy. Capital H-A-P-P-I... *(Oh (Home) Clip) *(Gru (Despicable Me) Clip) *(Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob LongPants) Clip) *Gru (Despicable Me): Well, at least he took it well. (Breaks) *Oh (Home): (Sobbing) Oh, Jessica! *(Image of oh and disgust wedding picture.png): Please tell me it's not *(Image of oh and disgust beach picture.png): True. (Sobbing) *(Image of oh and disgust cafe picture.png) *Oh (Home): (Sobbing) P-p-please! (Sobbing) *(Valiant & Valiant Private Investigators door and open) *(Gru (Despicable Me 2) Clip) *(Gru (Despicable Me 3) Clip) *(Image of emmet and disgust picture holding eddie.png) *(Image of gru and lucy beach picture 1.png) *(Gru (Despicable Me) Smiles Clip) *(Image of gru and lucy beach picture 2.png) *(Image of gru and lucy beach picture 3.png) *(Image of gru and lucy beach picture 4.png) *(Gru (Despicable Me 3) Clip) *(Gru (Despicable Me 2) Sad Clip) *(Image of gru and dru beach picture 1.png) *(Image of gru and dru beach picture 2.png) *(Gru (Despicable Me 2) Sad Clip) *(Image of gru and dru beach picture 2.png) *(Gru (Despicable Me) 3 Clip) *(Thedor J. Valiant, Glasses, Pens and Stuff on desk) *(Image of gru and dru picture desk.png) *(Image of gru and dru newspaper.png) *(Image of horton newspaper.png) *(Image of gru and dru class picture.png) *(Image of young gru and dru clowns picture.png) *(Image of gru lucy and dru picture.png) *(Gru (Despicable Me) Clip) *(Hiro Appears Clip) *(Gru (Despicable Me) 3) Clip) *(Hiro Seeing Him Clip) *Gru (Despicable Me): Oh, Lieutenant Santino. Where'd you come from? *(Hiro Gee Clip): Gee whiz, Eddie. If you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me? *Gru (Despicable Me 2): So I took a couple of dirty pictures. So kill me. *(Hiro Already Clip): I already got a stiff on my hands, thank you. *Gru (Despicable Me 3): Huh? *(Hiro Rabbit Last Night Clip): Marvin Acme. The rabbit cacked him last night. *Gru (Despicable Me 2): What? Clips/Years/Companies: *Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) *The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Despicable Me 3 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (@2003-2006 Disney) *Despicable Me 2 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) *Stitch! The Movie (@2003 Disney) *Home (@2015 Dreamworks) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Nasty Patty, Accidents Will Happen, Krusty Love, Hooky, The Other Patty, Scaredy Pants & SpongeBob LongPants; @1999 Nickelodeon) *Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) *Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) *Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) Gallery gru seeing emmet to meet disgust.png emmet and disgust picture holding roger.png oh and disgust wedding picture.png oh and disgust beach picture.png oh and disgust cafe picture.png emmet and disgust picture holding eddie.png gru and lucy beach picture 1.png gru and lucy beach picture 2.png gru and lucy beach picture 3.png gru and lucy beach picture 4.png gru and dru beach picture 1.png gru and dru beach picture 2.png gru and dru picture desk.png gru and dru newspaper.png horton newspaper.png gru and dru class picture.png young gru and dru clowns picture.png gru lucy and dru picture.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts